Noche tras noche
by kact3007
Summary: -Mientras bebo otro vaso, vuelvo y recuerdo como pude amarte y porque te sigo queriendo así- Inspiración que encontré mientras escuchaba noche tras noche de Solera, escuchen la canción antes de leer :)


-Deme otro vaso-

Maki Nishikino, 20 años, estudiante de medicina. Hoy era de esos pocos días en los que tenía tiempo libre, y me encontraba de nuevo en un bar.

Después de todo el asunto de la separación de U's no volví a ser la misma. Por supuesto, en la época de preparatoria seguía frecuentando con Hanayo y Rin, así como con las chicas de tercer año en ese entonces. Pero que fue de las graduadas? Que fue de ella?

Solo supe que Nozomi y Eli después de la graduación, formalizaron su relación y se fueron al extranjero y la única con la que seguían en contacto era con Honoka. Y aquella pequeña, aquella persona con la que viví muchos momentos felices, lo único que sabía las pocas veces que hablé con ella antes de perder el contacto era que pensaba seguir su sueño de idol.

Pero porque no había ninguna pista? Porque no escuchaba su nombre en radios, televisores o farándula en general. ¿Que pasó con Nico-chan? ¿Estará bien?

Muchas veces escribí o timbre al número pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, peor aún después de aquella discusión.

 **FLASHBACK**

-No, Nico-chan, no puedes hacerme esto- dije

\- Maki entiende, no está en nosotras. Solo estamos terminando antes lo que con el tiempo vendrá consecuentemente- exclamo la pelinegra mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que se desesperaban por aflorar.

\- No, Nico, tú eres la que se da por vencido, solo porque según el tiempo no nos favorece. Es verdad no negaré que hemos estado más ocupadas pero no es excusa. ¿Dime qué cambio?- pregunte mirando fijamente a Nico con el fin de que le dijera la verdad.

\- Nosotras cambiamos Maki. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. Me tengo que ir. Adiós- dijo Nico, mientras agachaba la cabeza, volteaba y se iba lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de aquel día, cambie. De por si me aleje de mis compañeras, me volví más asocial que antes, era más desconfiada respecto a las personas.

Intenté tener esa chispa de vuelta, intenté saber de Nico de nuevo, fui varias veces hasta su casa con la esperanza de verla pero está ya se había cambiado. Solo desapareció del mapa. No era posible que alguien pudiera tan solo esfumarse así de sencillo del planeta tierra.

A veces volvía a aquel bar donde años atrás, después de un par de copas, me atreví a decir lo que guardaba hace ya algún tiempo en mi alma.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante- los nervios me comían, ni porque tenía ya cuarto de botella encima.

\- Pero dilo, llevas el día rondando con lo mismo-dijo Nico, de forma amable, después de todo cada vez que trataba de decirle, siempre algo me interrumpía.

\- En verdad, yo... Nico, tu a mi...- dudé en decirle, mientras estaba al borde de un colapso.

\- Ay! Creo que no queda más alternativa- Nico se acercó bruscamente invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Apenas sentí los labios de Nico encima de los míos, quede en shock, no sabía cómo actuar. Poco a poco me deje llevar por el momento y era el más dulce que había vivido. No podía creerlo, me estaba correspondiendo. Estaba besando a Nico-chan.

-¿Eso querías decirme?- Nico alzó una ceja mientras me miraba con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Solo llegue a asentar con mi cabeza mientras volvía a mirar esos labios, queriendo un poco más.

-Tú también me gustas, Maki- Nico dijo mientras volvía a acercarse y yo nunca haría nada para detenerla.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vuelva a llenar el vaso, por favor-

-Linda, no has bebido mucho por hoy, es mejor que vuelvas a casa- la camarera expreso con el fin de no volverme a dar licor.

-Tienes razón, me voy- Suspire, tampoco me iba a embriagar, no era una alcohólica.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida y decidí pedir un taxi, igual no traje carro porque sabía que iba a estar en este estado o peor.

Aborde el taxi, le di la dirección del departamento en el que solía vivir. Y deje que mi mente divagara mientras veía las luces de la ciudad. El taxista me ofreció otro recorrido porque la ruta principal estaba colapsada. Acepte y seguí en mi mundo.

Entre pensamiento y otro, el carro se detuvo en una roja y mientras esperaba logré ver por el parabrisas un par de coletas alegremente moviéndose al andar de una pequeña persona, aquella que hizo que mi alma estuviera en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Estaba de la mano de otra persona. Y mientras la veía sentía como mi corazón respiraba otra vez.

Aunque ya no sea mía, por lo menos sé que está bien.


End file.
